Episode 6235 (24th February 2006)
Plot Eileen's gutted when Deirdre tells her as long as she's with Ed she's no longer a friend. Sally's furious with Janice for nicking her clocking-in card. Janice is still trying to blame Kevin for Leanne's car crash. Becky tracks down Kelly and tells her she's got a job interview and needs to borrow some clothes. Kelly agrees to meet her at Lloyd's flat later. Blanche tells Ed that nobody will ever forgive him and he should leave. Eileen suggests to Ed that may be they should think about moving away. Fred and Bev throw an engagement party in the Rovers. Ashley and Shelley realise their parents are in love and give them their blessing. Emily overhears Jack talking about Ernest's murder and goes home upset. Ken arrives home to find Deirdre in tears. Deirdre tells him how she kissed a man when she was drunk and how he blackmailed her into processing his planning application and now her boss has found out and she stands to lose her job. Ken's supportive and promises to stand by her. Fred gets down on one knee and proposes again to Bev and gives her a ring in front of all their friends. She accepts. Fred also announces Claire's pregnancy. Becky thanks Kelly profusely for the clothes. Kelly tells her she can keep them, just wanting to be rid of her. Kelly confides in Lloyd she thinks Becky's too clingy. Shelley's worried when Fred makes an off the cuff remark about Bev becoming landlady of the Rovers. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Becky - Katherine Kelly *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Keith Appleyard - Ian Redford Guest cast *Ed - Chris Walker Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son *Street Cars *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen and Ed are upset when they get a frosty reception from everybody on the Street; Fred and Bev ignore their children's misgivings and hold an engagement party; and Tracy ignores Deirdre's complaints about looking after her daughter - until her mother points out how selfishly she is behaving. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,120,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2006 episodes